Another Once Upon a Time
by music-is-life2009
Summary: "So what do you want me to do! Act as if everything's ok! Jump into your arms! Well, I can't." "No, Bella. I want you to let me love you." Normal Pairings/Co-written with Jacob's Lala


**Hiya everyone! This is Danielle and LaLa here! Right now Danielle ha-ha, as I told you all I am re-writing Just Another Once Upon a Time and here it is! Make sure to read the AN at the bottom! Important stuff. Without further a due me and my lovely Co-Author LaLa present…**

**Another Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

**Bella's POV**

What with being surrounded by the two most energetic people in the world, you would think I should have learned my lesson. After all, the torture that eats me alive happens just about every day. So tell me, if I should know better, why am I sitting on my bed, staring at the TV as if everything was going to go my way?

That's right. I'm stupid.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice, one of my best friends, called out. I sighed, ignoring her. Alice was a short, pixie-like girl with midnight black hair that pointed in every direction. She was bubbly and always had some energy inside her. For someone so small though, she was frightening. I always found myself wanting to drop on my knees and beg for mercy in front of her, especially when I had done something to make her mad.

"Bella!" She yelled, frustration clear in her voice. "I'm not going to ask again!"

I shifted nervously. "I'm just watching TV, Alice. Happy now?"

It was silent for a while, and for a minute, I thought she had really been satisfied with my answer. I sighed in content, leaning back, not expecting the war that was about to erupt. "Are you crazy Bella?!" Alice cried out. "Didn't I tell you to get dressed?!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, clearly not understanding what she was saying, but then it hit me. Alice had planned for us, Rosalie included, to go to one of the flashy clubs in the city. I could see why I had forgotten, as I have a habit of forgetting painful thoughts. "I remember no such thing!" I called out, my voice coming out as a high squeak. It was pointless to try and lie, as Alice always knew when I was doing it, so I don't even know why I bother.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will get dressed and you will do it now!" Alice shot back, and I could just imagine the look of fury on her face. "You need to go out and find someone! I don't want you to keep sitting in bed like a lazy grandmother! That's not appealing at all! Do you want to look like one?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Bella!" 

"But Alice," I whined, hating that I had to resort to begging. "I don't want to go! I'll just end up in the hospital!"

I could hear her sigh, her feet making their way to my room. I panicked and shot up from my bed, leaning against the door to keep it closed, as there was no lock. "No one said you have to dance," she muttered, twisting the knob and pushing against the door. It didn't open, and I grinned. "What the...?! Bella! Open this damn door!"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

She growled. "Bella, I swear to god, if this door isn't opened..."

I rolled my eyes at her threat, still leaning against the door. I could feel the pressure go away, meaning Alice had stopped trying to open the door, but I then heard a faint whispering and I pressed my ear against the door to try and make out the words.

"Mmkay, I got it." My eyes widened as I heard Rosalie's voice, and I bit my bottom lip, afraid and clueless of what was about to come. The door then got pushed on, and I tried to keep it closed, but Rosalie was stronger. She swung the door open and I fell back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. I stared at her entering feet and slowly traveled my gaze up, finally landing on her face.

To say Rosalie was glaring at me is an understatement

**Edwards POV**

You would think I would be used to this, being surrounded by the two biggest…well I fail for words, but I'm not. I mean don't get me wrong I love these two like they were my brothers, but they never stop. So tell me now, when I have known these two since diapers and we have lived together since we started college, and I should be used to their never ending jokes and such, but here I am sitting in my car on the side of the road. Broke down, out of gas, but wait let me go back a little.

"Eddy boy, come on get ready!" Emmett yelled "You agreed to this so no nagging or complaining. Now let's go, let's go."

"I for one did not agree upon anything, but ok I'm ready, I have been ready so let's go."

"Where exactly are we going Emmett?" Jasper asked

"The club man, to hit up on some _ladies, _of course," Emmett replied "Now let's hit the road Jack, and don't come back no more no more no more no more." He started to sing

We all piled into my Volvo, they told me since they were out today driving it that they filled it up already; stupid me didn't decide to check. I mean come though, how can one person stop at the pumps at the gas station and the other not notice he didn't fill it up and came out with beef jerky? Ridiculous, and that's how we got stuck on the side of the road three miles from any gas station. The two dim wits are outside arguing over whose fault it is, and I'm here, sitting in my car trying to think of which one is stupider.

Of course that is a lost cause though.

**Ok everyone! So I hope you like the introduction to the NEW and will be IMPROVED version of Just Another Once Upon a Time(: You all are in for such a treat! School is almost at an end which you know what that means…I will be updating EVERY week, at least twice, once for this-hopefully-and once for another story of mine. But the rest of this month is very busy for me with school coming to a close and then im moving again so, by time mid June I will be updating a lot(: I am so very excited!**

**Now after I finish my jibber jabber here, my awesome Co-Author will have something to say, I'm sure some of you have heard of her(: I have to give a big thanks for her and her faith in this story. She's the all time best BETA im always bragging about! She so sweet and funny. I always have a blast talking to her. I love her so much! Ha-Ha. So I will close this AN saying look out everyone cause this story is going to be a roller-coaster. Also it will be slowed down and wont jump as much as the other, I hope it reaches your alls standards and you all are pleased(:**

**Much love *gives out love***

**Danii!**

**As the lovely Dani has already mentioned, we're co-authors of this story now. =) I love writing with her and I love her in general, as she is so sweet and kind and caring...and she makes me laugh! =D I hope you all enjoy our combined efforts (I did Bella's POV, and she did Edward's) and I hope you all continue reading!**

~ Lala


End file.
